


【勋兴】羞耻

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: ⚠️ 作者不做人警告*对不起，后面才发现和纸一张太太的文章撞名了，已经发现有人误解了。不是一个！再次抱歉。





	【勋兴】羞耻

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ 作者不做人警告
> 
> *对不起，后面才发现和纸一张太太的文章撞名了，已经发现有人误解了。不是一个！再次抱歉。

《羞耻》

⬇️

⬇️

下午两点半，边伯贤从他温暖会吃人的被窝里爬起来，抓了抓炸了的一头浅色毛发，对着电脑显示屏里还亮着的游戏页面发了半分钟的呆。

那是他的习惯，偶尔有时间睡午觉的话，起床必须要进入就一段时间的精神游离状态，再从中脱离出来，他才算真的醒了。

他抓过床边的手机解锁，聊天页面还是队内群组，在他小憩的时候又刷了上百条。他眯着眼睛认真看了一会儿，大家都在说些有的没有，很是兴奋———lay哥今天晚上的航班到达，要在韩国多待几天。

张艺兴在群里连着发了好几个表情包———一个小兔子抱着一个比自己还大的礼物盒子蹒跚走来。

他说：[兄弟们，我给你们都带了礼物，kk，晚上见^_^]

Lay哥果然还是lay哥。边伯贤坐在床上笑了笑，他似乎已经想到了张艺兴屏幕那头的笑眼和脸，兴奋到扬起的独特尾音，说韩语总带些圆润的家乡口音，谁听了都对他凶不起来。

再往下翻翻，sehun发了什么？

边伯贤朗读出声：“我和灿烈一会儿去超市买点东西，宿舍很多东西都没有了。还要买晚上聚餐的饭，泡菜，炸鸡，海鲜葱饼……”

阿西。

边伯贤冲着屋外喊了两嗓子：“吴世勋！”果然没人应。

他哒哒哒敲击键盘，私聊吴世勋：[呀，臭小子，为什么不叫我一起去！]

嗡一声从沙发上传来。边伯贤终于起身，向屋外走去，边走边打字。

[真的越来越过分了，我说了要叫醒我的吧！]

他们宿舍的沙发又叫了两声。边伯贤站着反应了一会儿，默默从垫子下面掏出那人的手机来，上面还套了一个印着雪白vivi的黑色手机壳。

……傻子。

莫不是lay哥要来了，激动地手机都忘了拿，怎么就不忘了穿鞋。边伯贤翻了个白眼，突然就原谅了他没有叫醒自己这件事。

边伯贤给自己煮了包泡面，加菜叶年糕煎蛋的那种。人啊，睡饱了就容易饿，吃饱了就容易困。人啊人，边伯贤摇了摇头，愉快地哼起了小曲。

新鲜的蔬菜，乳白的高汤，真漂亮。边伯贤摸了摸兜，想要来一张照片传到群里。自己的手机怎么不在，啊，原来落在厨房的台子上了。

边伯贤巡视了一圈，眼睛就落在了沙发上的”vivi“身上。那条印在手机壳上，栩栩如生的狗正好也在看他，大眼瞪小眼看了一会儿，边伯贤就决定了，征用这部不用起身就能拿到的手机拍一张。

成色还是很好的，许是今天从窗外透进来的光线好。边伯贤满意地欣赏了会儿，大拇指不自觉在home键上摩挲，手机显示屏忽然跳转，咔哒一声，吴世勋的手机解开了锁，排列整齐的软件们出现在他眼前。

边伯贤想起来了。那人刚买这部手机的时候，自己闹着录入了指纹，不是想打开看，他也从来没打开过，只是一时兴起耍赖皮罢了。

什么啊。那人居然还留着。边伯贤摇了摇头，既然这样，就把泡面的图片发给自己好了。

他点开相册，视线还没来得及落在泡面上，就被一张闪耀的人像吸引了过去。

这是张艺兴吧。边伯贤点看大图看。应该是才保存的，张艺兴两个月前演唱会的照片，穿着银光闪闪的短款夹克，黑色弹力裤，金黄中分柔软地贴着额头，衬着深陷眼窝，尖尖的鼻头，像一个来自天上的小王子。

“吴世勋啊吴世勋。”边伯贤夸张地笑了起来，眼睛挤成弯弯的狗狗眼。他沾沾自喜，觉得自己仿佛窥视了谁的什么秘密。

偷看队友的手机还是挺有意思的。边伯贤突然得到了某种乐趣，他鬼使神差地把这张张艺兴的图设置成了主页壁纸，想要给吴世勋一个惊喜，不是，惊吓。

他继续往上翻了翻，多是风景，乐高，几张奇怪角度的自拍，录制的跳舞的视频。还有……这张是什么。边伯贤戳开大图。

张艺兴坐在沙发上仰起头盯着摄像头，笑得开心，瞳仁里倒映了拍摄者的手和手机。vivi这条肥狗就坐在他怀里，舒服地，习惯地窝在腿窝，闭目养神。

这是啥时候的事啊。

边伯贤又往前划了几张。通通是一套图。张艺兴低头摸摸vivi的头毛，张艺兴把vivi举起来，张艺兴举着它亲了一口，张艺兴被吴世勋亲了一口。

？啥玩意儿

边伯贤的眼睛和手机的距离被猛然拉进，他皱着眉头又看了一阵，直到眼球有些酸痛，确认自己看到的是真实存在的一张照片，顿时沁出了一滴冷汗。

边伯贤点开了一个视频。

点开之前他真的没有看清那是什么，封面很暗，暗黄色又黑乎乎。他点开，只不到一秒就僵住了。

少年心性经不起暧昧撩拨，脸颊腾生起红晕，肉眼不可见的蒸汽从额头上冒出。太热了。边伯贤闷在沙发上，手脚不自然地蜷缩着，眼睛一眨都不敢眨地看着手里那部手机。

那铁块在他手里攥着，像一块有着致命吸引力的重磅炸弹。

视频晃动的人影憧憧里，分明溢出了几声甜腻的呻吟。疑虑重重的性爱视频里，有人在叫床。

边伯贤飞快地往大门处看了一眼，接着在家里扫视。如还有人在就完了，如果有私生正好趴在门口或者窗户缝外偷听就完了。他像一个贼，像一个无心而为之的贼，尴尬地愣在那里，主人家的大门进也不是出也不是，只能眼睁睁看着那部视频在他手里播放，惊雷滚石压在他的心脏上，叫人快窒息了。

边伯贤把声音调小，又调大了点，最后确认在一个刚好能听见又不刺耳的音量上。

视频是拿在手里从上往下拍的。只能勉强看到那人的臀背和后脑勺。

他的腰盈盈一握，屁股翘的很高，被一只大手牢牢捏住了，细瘦的肩胛骨就是在黑暗里也能映出更深一层的阴影。拿着手机的人一下一下往前撞，撞一下，他就发出一声嗓子眼里溢出的气声，性感又挠人，像是被迫在享受这酣畅淋漓的性事。

是他的声音么？是哥的声音么？边伯贤着了魔一样想去听，他不把音量调大，反而把手机盖在了耳朵上，可是轰鸣的心跳的声音总能严重地干扰他的听觉，让他好奇地快疯了。

“世勋……”

“啊，啊，哈啊……”

他说了两句话，接着又呜呜地呻吟了起来，快感来的一波比一波迅猛，顶得他除了叫再也说不出完整的字眼。

是了。应该是了。

边伯贤这回听清了，他左手的指甲陷进肉里，留下了红红的掐痕，痛感帮他中和了一下大脑充血的眩晕感，他的发丝里全是汗水，手心里黏滋滋的潮湿，差点拿不住手机。

膨胀的炙热从穴口中拔了出来，张艺兴被人翻了个身，露出了尖尖的下巴，肉欲的嘴唇，高耸的鼻梁和眉骨。边伯贤猛地把手臂伸远了，这是他第一次从这个角度看这张脸，让他觉得骇人又头皮发麻。

他漂亮的哥哥，优秀的哥哥，发着光镀着纯真气的，善良的蕾伊，承转在弟弟身下，唱歌一样呻吟着，嫩白的两条手臂缠上了正在肏干他的男人的脖子。

同样熟悉的另一个声音在手机后传出：“哥哥好棒，咬的好紧。”

这句沙哑的调笑换来了张艺兴的一声呜咽，他用胳膊遮住了脸。

边伯贤快炸了。他的脑子里只有一个想法：这个视频如果被别人看到的话，他完了，他完了，他们的演艺生涯都完了。

边伯贤喉结滚动了一下，他不是没看过毛片，他也不是多么纯情的少年，可他现在浑身躁郁地难受。边伯贤记得他刚才好像因为发现一个队友保存了另一个队友的照片而兴奋，因发现了一个“秘密”而沾沾自喜，可他现在真想抽自己两个嘴巴子。

吴世勋缓了缓，开始猛烈地抽插起来，性器在水涟涟的穴肉中摩擦出啧啧水声。张艺兴好像爽的就要受不了，声音猛然拔高了两档，开始迷迷糊糊说些他听不懂的中国话。

吴世勋显然不快，他伸出两根手指插进张艺兴的唇，搅动了几圈，又抽出来湿答答地拍在他的脸上，低声道：“哥哥想让我把灯打开么？”

张艺兴喘着粗气睁开眼。边伯贤在这个视频里第一次看到他的眼睛，朦胧不清的瞳仁，下垂的眼睑。他凶巴巴地指责，但用那被肏地迷迷糊糊，黏黏湿湿的语调说出来就又像在央求。

“你敢，你试试，要么你就别拍……”

吴世勋低下头亲他，摄像头冲向床铺，什么都看不清了，只能听见接吻的暧昧嘤咛。

啪嗒一声，张艺兴打翻了手机，视频彻底变成黑呼呼的一片，除了黑还是黑。边伯贤从屏幕里看见了自己的脸的倒影，他自己看着自己，觉得懵逼极了。

边伯贤僵硬的左手摸摸了自己滚烫的脸颊，视频还有十几分钟，估计只剩下声音。

张艺兴还在低低浅浅地叫着，手机上方突然弹出来一条消息，是朴灿烈。

[边伯贤！给我们开门！！]

边伯贤立马怪叫了一声，心里紧绷的那根弦被这条消息敲断了，他的窥视仿佛是被别人撞见了一般，心中恐惧达到顶峰，条件反射就把手机狠狠扔了出去。

啪！

等边伯贤反应过来，立马连滚带爬跑过去捡手机，手机屏不负期待被他摔裂了。他把还在放映的视频关了，然后手忙脚乱把自己刚才照的什么乱七八糟的泡面删了，找到最近删除，继续删。

他小心翼翼把那部手机放回沙发上，按下公寓楼的门禁。跑到厨房接了一杯水，咕咚咕咚灌下去，才觉得自己活了过来一点。

吴世勋和朴灿烈拎着一堆袋子开了门。朴灿烈走过他，怪异地看了他一眼：“你脸怎么这么红？”

边伯贤嘴角下撇，丑陋地笑了笑：“刚睡醒，热的……唉对了世勋，我不小心，把你的手机摔裂了，哥再给你买个新的哈！”

吴世勋的声音从厨房传来：“你动我手机干嘛？”

“哎呀，谁叫你小子不带手机出门的。不是，我想照泡面来着，结果手湿就掉地上了……结果泡面就坨了，也没吃……”

不是，在说什么牛头不对马嘴的。呸呸呸！

好在没人纠结他说了些什么，吴世勋也没去查看自己的手机。边伯贤自己在客厅局促地站了一会儿，回到自己的房间重重关上了门。

张艺兴的助理把他送到了楼下，他自己一人拎着行李箱敲开了门。

“哎一古，灿烈，里兜，kai，伯贤，钟大，色混妮……”

张艺兴和他们轮流拥抱了一番，拉下口罩露出两颗圆润的小酒窝，唇红齿白，看起来精神非常好。

边伯贤偷偷瞄了一眼吴世勋，那人也没什么反常，只是笑得很开心，背着手抿着嘴角，盯着lay哥看。

男人们热热闹闹围在桌旁吃饭，炸鸡啤酒，泡菜饼，中餐，酱生牛肉，很丰盛。lay哥能来聚的时间不多，大家都很高兴，啤酒也喝了一杯接一杯。

张艺兴打了个小小的酒嗝，他平时不喝酒，今天因为开心也干了一小杯。他突然转过头来问边伯贤：“伯贤今天怎么了，平时不是最吵的么？”

边伯贤看着他亮晶晶发光的眼睛，突然有点说不出话来了，耳朵尖红了一小片，蠕动声带，声音有一种被尘封了一阵的生涩感：“睡多了头有点疼，没事的哥。”

张艺兴往他身上靠了靠：“没事吧？”

边伯贤抬头看吴世勋，吴世勋也淡淡地在盯着他看，问道：“哥没事吧，下午就不太好。”

“大惊小怪，当然没事。”边伯贤嘴唇发干，他把舌头伸出来舔了舔。

凌晨一点了，张艺兴说明天中午约好了老师在作曲室见面，要赶快睡觉了，金钟大和金钟仁也说明天有安排，大家醉得满面潮红，互相笑着一哄而散。

张艺兴要去吴世勋家里住，成员们表示理解，吴世勋买了房子，离这里近，离公司也近，出去住应该很舒服。

边伯贤也表示理解。非常理解。

吴世勋穿好外套，把那部手机从沙发上拾起来，啧了一声，调笑着朝边伯贤晃了晃：“摔成这样，哥真厉害。”

他解开锁，低头划了一下，看了几秒，抬头看向边伯贤。

边伯贤朝他们笑笑，僵硬地挥了挥手：“明天见啦。lay哥，好好休息……”

“会的。”吴世勋答道，诡异地看了他一眼，两人一前一后出了门。

大家都洗了澡进了各自的房间，吵闹的充满雄性气息的房子陷入平静。边伯贤躺在床上辗转反侧，可能是因为下午睡过一觉了，可能是因为下午被他撞破的秘密太过不同寻常，惊觉效果太过于羞耻。

他不是故意看的。边伯贤躺着发了个誓，尽管没人在乎。

他揣揣不安地想着，心思弯弯绕绕，我不说，没第四个人知道，除了我自己，也没人知道我知道，这世界上就当只有两个人知道，便是最好。他们俩现在睡了么？

……睡了么？

手机突然响了一声，居然没关勿扰。边伯贤拿起来查看，解锁开屏，是吴世勋啊。

他心里又紧张起来。

吴世勋头像旁边的对话框里一行字：[是哥换了我的主页锁屏。]

嘣！他脑子里一下放起了烟花。

怎么把这事忘了。

end.


End file.
